I Will Follow You
by Antigone97
Summary: I will follow you, and fight you to my hearts content. I find you, even if it takes me forever. Even if I have to follow you to make you fight me. World set after the ruin is gone.


Ok, so my favorite episode of Casshern Sins was when he met Sophita. I didn't get her at first but when it go to the end, I got a better understanding of her. So I hope you guys enjoy this one.

* * *

I Will Follow You

The cries of robots spread thru the air, as their attacker chases after them. Some of them was infected by the ruin, even though it was over. The ground was littered with the bodies of corroded robots; small, large and all. They screamed the name of their attacker, warning others of her presence.

"Don't get any closer to me!" A group of robots fought back.

"Please fight me. Please fight Sophita!" The teen was overjoyed and swung her saber around to entice them into fighting.

"Alright you asked for it!" One robot carelessly ran towards her to take the first attack, but was easily killed.

Sophita finished the rest of the robots with her long saber. Dodging and flipping, dodging and flipping until she cut thru their bodies, watching them crumble into pieces. She went for another group that tried to fight her, but they died miserably too. After they stopped trying, they made a run for it to get as far away as possible from this crazy woman. Sophita was quite satisfied…..almost.

"You are too easy to fight. Sophita wants a challenge; a challenge like Casshern." The sound of his own name made her frown. The last time she saw him was when they first met…a few years ago.

"Sophita wishes to fight you again." Sophita hugged her saber close to her body.

"SOPHITA!" Another robot came from behind when she wasn't looking, and attacked her. She fought back and sliced off his right arm.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it!" The robot coward in fear and waited to be killed by the angel of ruin.

"Sophita does not want to fight you anymore." Sophita turned around and walked away from the ruined robot.

"Sophita must look for Casshern."

"You won't find him anywhere." Sophita looked at her fallen opponent. "Casshern hasn't shown his face in years."

"Sophita will find Casshern. It's time for Casshern to be ruined." Sophita ran away happily carrying her saber with her in the dessert wastelands, searching for Casshern.

Sophita wandered in the wastelands for days with no food or water. She didn't want it, her mind is too focused on Casshern. She loved him. It was something about him that she was drawn to. Was is that he can fight like a warrior or was it that he can live an d cannot die? Sophita wanted him.

Sophita came to another town and fought all who was in her way. She loves to fight; it is her passion. To most she is crazy and fight for no good reason, but to Sophita, she does it to save those who are struck with the ruin. She is the spirit of fighting.

"Nobody else wants to fight Sophita? So sad." Sophita spoke to the air.

Sophita thought she saw something in the distance; a robot dressed in white with a large C insignia on hi chest. Her heart leaped with joy at the sight of her potential soul mate. She ran until they met standing in front of each other.

"Casshern." Sophita softly spoke his name.

"Sophita? What are you doing here?" Casshern was surprised to see her.

"Sophita came in search of you Casshern." Sophita's eyes sparkled.

"Why me?"

"Cause I want to fight you to my hearts content. I said that when we meet each other again, we would fight. Please fight Sophita!"

Sophita swung her saber at "her love". Casshern dodged all of her attacks, trying to not hit here. It couldn't be helped, and Casshern swung his fist at Sophita's gut. Sophita flew thru the air, using her saber to catch her fall. Sophita came in for another attack and again Casshern fought back, trying not to kill her. This went on for 15 minutes until Casshern tired out.

"I thought you didn't want to fight me anymore!" Casshern moved away from Sophita.

"Sophita wants to fight you, cause Sophita loves you too much!" Sophita picked herself off the ground.

"Sophita I don't want to fight!"

"But you must, because I love you!" Sophita smiled, but tears came pouring into her eyes.

"Sophita….how much do you love me?" Casshern walked towards her.

"I love you a lot. Sophita loves you so much Casshern."

"Then do this for me. I want you to wander with me; to spread the warnings of not forgetting death." Casshern hugged Sophita tightly in his arms.

"But why?"

"Cause you can fight me and others to your hearts content, and you can wander with me forever." So much joy filled her heart at the sound of this.

"Sophita will go with you, and help others know about death. They will never forget when we tell them." Sophita lifted up Casshern and accidentally threw him into the air.

"Be careful Sophita!" Casshern landed on his feet.

"I'm sorry." Sophita laughed, skipped, and ran from Casshern, leading the way even if she didn't know where she was going.

Casshern didn't know why he wanted to bring Sophita with him. Truthfully he liked Sophita as well, but love was a different story. He really had no idea what he felt for Sophita. Casshern followed after Sophita, walking beside her into the dessert. It was going to be a long journey, but if Sophita was happy, then he was happy.

* * *

The End.

Ok I liked writing this one! If it didn't make any sense to you, then you passed the test! YAY! Still confused huh? Well that's the way I like it! I feel like I made this confusing, and if I did then I guess it's ok, cause Sophita is a confusing person. So I hope you guys enjoyed it! And please review.,…please?


End file.
